wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Wizard of Oz
is an encounter in the Opera House in Karazhan, it includes Dorothee, Roar, Strawman, Tinhead Dorothee's pet Tito, and The Crone. = Abilities = Tinhead Cleave: 5 yd range. Instant. Inflicts Physical damage to an enemy and its nearest allies, affecting up to 3 targets. Rust: Slow speed by 10 %, last 30 secs, stack up to 8 times. When hit by frost attack. Frost attacks will cause a Rust debuff, which slows Tinhead 10% and stacks up to 8 times, permitting kiting. Roar Roar is rather cowardly, and susceptible to fear. However, often he will run into one of the two doors and go out of line of sight. Frightened Scream: Instant. Lets out a scream, causing up to 3 nearby enemies to flee for 2 sec. Dorothee Water Bolt: (Uninturruptable) Cast Time 1.5 seconds, Frost Damage 2025-2475 Summon Tito: Summons Tito. 35k HP. Ability: Annoying Yipping. Instant. Pacifies and silences an enemy, rendering it unable to attack or cast spells for 2 sec. Untankable: Randomly shoots her waterbolt at a raid member. Strawman Burning Straw: Disoriented for 6 seconds when fire damage hits? Brain Bash: Stunned. The Crone Cyclone: Knocks the player up into the air. Interrupts casting. Avoidable by moving around the stage. Chain Lightning: 45 yd range, 2 sec cast, Strikes an enemy with a lightning bolt that arcs to another nearby enemy. The spell affects up to 5 targets, inflicting greater Nature damage to each successive target. 2775-3225 damage. =Strategy= Summary: # Kill Dorothy # Gain threat on Roar # Tank Strawman (and kill) # Fear Roar # Gain threat on Tinhead, apply frost & kite (Mage) # Kill Tinhead # Kill Roar # Kill Crone We kill Dorothee first, as there is no need to build aggro on her for any tank as her aggro is completely random, everyone unleash on her with full dps. Now, each add does not spawn at the same time, or rather is "enabled" at the same time. Rather, Dorothee and Roar are attackable instantly followed in 15 seconds by the Strawman and 15-20 seconds later by Tinhead. Strawman is tanked in the Southwest corner. The 2nd tank should build aggro on Roar until Tinhead spawns, this will keep Roar coming back to him for the entire duration of the fight. The one tanking Roar leaves Roar as soon as Tinhead engages and leaves Roar to be feared by the Warlock. A mage starts to cast frostspells at Tinhead when the tank has some aggro, when 8 stacks have been reached the warrior stops producing aggro on Tinhead leaving him to be kited around the room by the mage spamming Ice Lance. When Dorothee and Tito are killed, DPS moves on to the Strawman and kills him. After that, the Warrior starts building threat on Roar again and tanks him in the Southwest corner again. The Warlock also stops fearing Roar now and starts dps'ing Tinhead that is being kited around by the mage and by now should be at around 50%. When all of these are killed there is a short break whereafter The Crone spawns. The Crone is very easy, he is a tank and spank without a lot of hp, the only thing is the cyclone that goes around the room counter-clockwise that you have to watch out from. Which means everyone has to move almost all of the time. Which is no problem as two renews can keep the MT up. Loot Movies http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9V954Nix13I Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Karazhan